The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Seiko
Summary: Fushigi Yugi, Ranma, Star Wars, The Labyrinth and a few originals all come together in this song :)


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, Fushigi Yugi, The Labyrinth etc etc

The Twelve 'Days of Christmas

(Ashley Gaw Style)

On the first day of Christmas Thor gave to me, 

A book of spells with a warranty (I can feel the power!)

On the second day of Christmas Tasuki gave to me,

Two lekka shiens, (Ouch those are hot)

And a book of spells with a warranty (Bwa ha ha ha (evil laugh)) 

On the third day of Christmas Chichiri gave to me,

Three no da's, (No da!)

Two lekka shiens, (My clothes are singed) 

And a book of spells with a warranty (Who to practice on first?)

On the forth day of Christmas Jake gave to me,

Four Scottish castles, (Hears bagpipes)

Three no da's, (Itai no da!)

Two lekka shiens, (Hit Tamahome, not me!)

And a book of spells with a warranty (Decides on math teacher)

On the fifth day of Christmas Ryoga gave to me,

Five little black pigs! (Aww P-Chan)

Four Scottish castles, (Puts on a kilt)

Three no da's, (Chichiri is so kawaii no da)

Two lekka shiens, (Tries to take the tessen away from Tasuki)

And a book of spells with a warranty (Teacher suddenly leaves country)

On the sixth day of Christmas Boba Fett gave to me,

Six Kuat Slave 1's, (What great ships)

Five little black pigs! (Spies a caution tag)

Four Scottish castles, (Gets a set of bagpipes for herself)

Three no da's, (These are contagious no da)

Two lekka shiens, (Gets hit over the head with it)

And a book of spells with a warranty (Damn, I need to practice on something)

On the seventh day of Christmas Seth gave to me,

Seven full moon howls, (Feels a little hairy)

Six Kuat Slave 1's, (Goes after the Millennium Falcon)

Five little black pigs! ("Do not splash with hot water")

Four Scottish castles, (Tries to play the bagpipes, fails miserably)

Three no da's, (I won't say it! NO NO NO…da)

Two lekka shiens, (Goes to hospital for third degree burns)

And a book of spells with a warranty (Goes to the Mandarin and tries to get free food)

On the eighth day of Christmas Darth Vader gave to me,

Eight Star Destroyers, (Watch out Earth!)

Seven full moon howls, (Time to go hunting!)

Six Kuat Slave 1's, (Oh no he's heading into the Hoth asteroid field!)

Five little black pigs! (Puts on a kettle)

Four Scottish castles, (Get a horse)

Three no da's, (Sighs and gives in, no da)

Two lekka shiens, (Uses them to burn her math tests)

And a book of spells with a warranty (The waiters refuse, a quick spell gets rid of them)

On the ninth day of Christmas Ranma gave to me,

Nine Tendo Dojos, (I challenge you Ranma!)

Eight Star Destroyers, (Plays the Imperial March)

Seven full moon howls, (Meat, meat, meat, meat, meat)

Six Kuat Slave 1's, (Ahh! A space slug!)

Five little black pigs! (Pours hot water onto the pigs)

Four Scottish castles, (Rides across the highlands)

Three no da's, (Joins the no da club)

Two lekka shiens, (Dances around the burning math tests, BURN, BURN, BURN!)

And a book of spells with a warranty (Bwa ha ha, the Mandarin is all mine…and Jens)

On the tenth day of Christmas Jareth gave to me,

Ten dumbass goblins, (Those are some tight pants)

Nine Tendo Dojos, (Anything Goes Martial Arts Final Attack…RUN AWAY!)

Eight Star Destroyers, (Ashley: Bwa ha ha ha…Everyone Else: Uh oh)

Seven full moon howls, (Has an urge for cow)

Six Kuat Slave 1's, (Goes to Couresant instead)

Five little black pigs! (Suddenly has five very kawaii Ryoga's)

Four Scottish castles, (Rides back to castle)

Three no da's, (Writes no da on every blackboard in the school)

Two lekka shiens, (Is someone turning up the heat in here?)

And a book of spells with a warranty (Ashley and Jen do the happy dance)

On the eleventh day of Christmas Hagrid gave to me,

Eleven baby dragons, (He hatched them himself)

Ten dumbass goblins, (Chilly down!)

Nine Tendo Dojos, (Everybody love kung-fu fightin'…)

Eight Star Destroyers, (Takes over Earth)

Seven full moon howls, (Goes to Harvey's)

Six Kuat Slave 1's, (I am the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy! Bwa ha ha ha)

Five little black pigs! (Develops a nosebleed and passes out)

Four Scottish castles, (Watches Braveheart and cries…a lot)

Three no da's, (Tries to convert followers for the no da mission)

Two lekka shiens, (Is now extra crispy)

And a book of spells with a warranty, (Starts feasting on crab and lobster with Jen)

On the twelfth day of Christmas all my friends gave to me,

Twelve Christmas parties, (YAY! Boogie down!)

Eleven baby dragons, (Snuggles them)

Ten dumbass goblins, (Dance magic dance, jump magic jump!)

Nine Tendo Dojos, (MORTAL KOMBAT!)

Eight Star Destroyers, (even more evil laughter, BWA HA HA HA)

Seven full moon howls, (Kisses Seth)

Six Kuat Slave 1's, (Boba Fett shakes his head at me going crazy 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, switch)

Five little black pigs! (Is comforted by Ryoga)

Four Scottish castles, (Dances with Jake)

Three no da's (Goes wandering with Chichiri…no da!)

Two lekka shiens, (That's it…gives Tasuki some sake and we go out drinking)

And a book of spells with a warranty (Thanks for the great gift! Kisses Thor)

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

(no da)


End file.
